Dans la peau
by Sterenig
Summary: Ron est mort. Hermione fera tout pour le venger. Pour y arriver, une épreuve inattendue va la rapprocher de Severus et la révéler à elle-même.
1. Chapter 1

**Dans la peau**

Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à JKR. Mon salaire est uniquement constitué de vos reviews.

* * *

« Ma décision est prise. Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne me fera changer d'avis. »

La voix d'Hermione Granger exprimait une détermination inflexible. Elle était comme un roc, assise, très droite, dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.

« Je me devais de questionner votre volonté, Miss Granger. »

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire, mi-amusé, mi-triste. Ses yeux pétillaient moins qu'à l'habitude et les rides creusaient un peu plus le coin de ses paupières. Il appuya les coudes sur son formidable bureau et soupira.

« Comprenez-moi. C'est une décision incroyablement courageuse. Et en même temps, on ne peut s'empêcher de se poser la question : qu'est-ce qui pousse une jeune femme à abandonner ce qui lui reste de plus cher et à s'astreindre à une telle mission. Une mission quasiment suicidaire. »

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée doucement, comme à contrecœur.

Hermione étrécit les yeux. Elle laissa la colère et la haine qu'elle ressentait depuis la mort de Ron s'exprimer dans ses paroles.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir, monsieur. Je veux aider de toutes mes forces à débarrasser le monde de Voldemort et des malades qui le suivent. Je veux venger Ron. Me venger. Et éviter aux autres de vivre ce que j'ai vécu. »

« Je sais, je sais, ma chère. Ne vous méprenez pas. Mais parfois, quand on perd un être aimé, le fond de notre cœur ne souhaite que le rejoindre, même si c'est en emportant ses meurtriers dans la tombe. »

La jeune femme détourna la tête et regarda la fenêtre, les lèvres pincées. Dumbledore se leva et fit quelques pas, avant de reprendre.

« Oh, bien sûr, en général ce n'est pas un désir conscient. En général on ressent surtout la haine, le désir de vengeance. L'envie de frapper, de faire mal. De tuer. »

Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre.

« Je dois dire que nous avons été surpris, Minerva et moi, quand nous avons appris que vous arrêtiez l'université pour rejoindre Harry à l'école des Aurors. Vous avez beaucoup impressionné Grotius pendant l'entretien, par votre détermination farouche à débarrasser le monde des mages noirs. Il était enthousiasmé par votre motivation. »

Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Elle aussi, fixait la fenêtre sans la voir, le regard dur.

« Mais en général, la colère et la haine sont de bien mauvaises conseillères, Miss Granger. Surtout quand on envisage une mission d'infiltration auprès de ceux qui sont la cause de son malheur. Il faut une maîtrise de soi presque surhumaine, pour réussir à masquer ses sentiments réels, vous savez. Pour rire aux blagues des nos ennemis jurés, pour participer avec eux à des actes qui nous répugnent, sans se dévoiler. Pour attendre le moment opportun pour frapper, peut-être des années, voire des dizaines d'années plus tard. Et il est si facile de tout arrêter, en les tuant tous d'un coup, ou au moins le plus possible, sans penser à la suite. Juste en leur faisant payer toute la douleur qu'ils vous ont infligée. On a l'impression qu'enfin tout peut s'arrêter et qu'on rejoindra celui qui vous a été enlevé. »

La jeune femme renifla dédaigneusement. C'est d'un ton mordant de sarcasme qu'elle lui répondit.

« Bravo, on y croirait presque. Et de quand donc date cette mission d'infiltration que vous avez faite ? Vous avez l'air de tellement bien savoir ce que ça fait de perdre son fiancé dans un guet-apens ! »

Dumbledore la regarda, d'un air plus neutre qui contrastait avec l'image du vieillard triste qu'il donnait quelques instants auparavant. Il avait retrouvé toute sa puissance et son charisme de chef de l'Ordre du Phénix

« Je ne fais que rapporter les paroles de quelqu'un qui a vécu quasiment la même chose que vous. En tout cas, j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, Miss Granger : la confirmation que vous n'êtes pas prête pour cette mission. »

Hermione commença à se lever, prête à se rebeller contre cet avis. Le sorcier l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Je vous rappelle que c'est toujours moi qui dirige l'Ordre. Vous ferez donc ce que je vous demande. Vos émotions affleurent, j'ai pu libérer votre haine en quelques phrases seulement. Vous ne pourrez pas jouer ce rôle de Mangemort fidèle. Ce serait vous envoyer à la mort. Bien sûr que vous avez cette possibilité d'aider à faire tomber Tom si vous infiltriez son groupe, mais pas tout de suite. Et à une seule condition. Venez avec moi. »

Il lui fit signe et Hermione se leva, à contrecœur. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une partie du mur pivota, laissant apparaître une pensine.

« Rassurez-vous, Miss Granger. Votre réaction est on ne peut plus logique en ce moment. Je serais même inquiet s'il en était autrement : c'est votre courage et votre fougue qui font de vous qui vous êtes. Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre, c'est que ce n'est pas suffisant pour entreprendre cette infiltration. J'avais préparé quelques souvenirs que je voulais vous faire partager. Vous allez comprendre. Et je veux aussi vous proposer quelque chose. »

Ils se penchèrent vers le liquide tourbillonnant et disparurent dans les souvenirs.

***

Hermione atterrit dans le bureau même qu'elle venait de quitter. Un Dumbledore un peu plus jeune, assis devant la grande table de travail, griffonnait sur un parchemin. Le vieux directeur, qui l'avait suivie, se tenait à ses côtés et lui indiqua de faire silence.

Au coup frappé discrètement à la porte, le Dumbledore du passé répondit d'une voix forte et claire. Hermione sursauta quand elle reconnut le visiteur. Rogue. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, déjà vêtu de noir, mais sans ses volumineuses robes ni son armure de laine et de boutons. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant ses épaules voûtées, sa démarche hésitante, l'air de chagrin et de souffrance qui se dégageait de son visage baissé.

Dumbledore stoppa sa plume, visiblement alarmé.

« Severus, mon garçon ? »

Rogue enfouit son visage dans ses mains et sembla s'effondrer. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, murmurant, « Je l'ai tuée ».

Hermione, choquée, regarda défiler les souvenirs : comment il se sentait responsable d'avoir condamné à mort celle qu'il aimait, malgré le fait qu'elle ait choisi un autre que lui. Satanée prophétie qu'il avait livré à Voldemort sans penser que c'était le fils de Lily qui était cité. Comment il avait supplié son autre maître, sans succès : si elle résistait, elle mourrait, point final. Et Severus était persuadé qu'elle défendrait son enfant de toutes ses forces. Puis comment Dumbledore était allé chercher la colère et la haine au fond du jeune homme, pour lui redonner la force de continuer en tant que Mangemort, espionner pour l'Ordre, tenter de faire tomber le mage noir avant Halloween.

Les liens commençaient à se faire dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise quand elle observa le même Rogue entrer de nouveau dans le bureau, blessé et haletant. Il décrivit la mission assignée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les railleries de son compagnon Mangemort, les piques sur « sa » Sang-de-bourbe, la colère qui monte, la perte de contrôle. Puis le regard soupçonneux de Pincus, qui comprend à qui va la vraie loyauté de Rogue, le combat, la mort de l'autre. Et ensuite, ses regrets, son moment de panique : il fallait maquiller le crime, trouver un scénario plausible pour expliquer son échec et la mort d'un disciple, avant de revenir vers Voldemort en priant pour que son Occlumencie soit assez forte.

Et puis, le regard baissé, caché derrière ses cheveux noirs, il avoue lentement : l'instant où il a désiré la mort. Abandonner. Que tout s'arrête.

Hermione déglutit. Ces phrases qui l'avaient irritée tout à l'heure la touchaient maintenant au plus profond d'elle-même. Le professeur glacial qu'elle connaissait venait de devenir humain sous ses yeux. Et elle reconnaissait chez lui cette douleur qui avait pris place en elle depuis la mort de Ron.

Quand ils sortirent de la pensine, elle luttait contre les larmes. La colère et le sarcasme avaient enfin cédé, laissant apparaître le chagrin qu'elle avait essayé de contenir. Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule. Il avait retrouvé une expression profondément compatissante.

« Je suis désolée, ma chère enfant, mais c'était nécessaire. Vous voyez, un deuil ne peut pas se faire uniquement par la rage et la haine. Nous nous inquiétons depuis la mort de monsieur Weasley, de ne jamais vous avoir vu pleurer. »

Les dernières barrières se rompirent. Hermione éclata en sanglots.

« Comment a-t-il fait, professeur ? C'est si dur ! »

Le sorcier resta un long moment à simplement tenir la jeune femme dans ses bras. Quand les pleurs se calmèrent un peu, il continua.

« Je vais vous le dire. Severus me l'a raconté bien plus tard, quand la blessure a été moins vive. Tom a crû à son histoire, ce soir-là. Il l'a torturé, bien sûr, pour l'échec de la mission et la perte de son frère d'arme, mais il n'a pas fouillé son esprit. L'Occlumencie de Severus avait été brisée par les _Endoloris_ et la résignation. Il a vraiment cru à sa mort : si Tom avait utilisé la Légilimencie, il n'aurait pas été capable de lui résister et aurait été perdu. Et apparemment quelque chose en lui s'est rebellé à cette idée. Un instinct de survie qui s'est éveillé. Quand il est rentré, il avait de nouveau la force pour aider Lily et son fils. Il m'a demandé de l'entraîner pour renforcer ses capacités d'Occlumens, mieux contrôler ses émotions et apprendre à résister à l'_Endoloris_. »

Dumbledore tint la jeune femme par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux. L'air de froideur qu'elle se donnait quelques minutes auparavant s'était évanoui en même temps que coulaient les larmes. Elle ressemblait de nouveau à l'élève peu sûre d'elle qui arpentait les couloirs de l'école quelques années plus tôt.

« Et c'est la même chose que j'attends de vous, Miss Granger, avant de pouvoir vous envoyer chez Tom. J'ai vu ce qu'il pouvait en coûter de ne pas être préparé et de s'en remettre à la chance. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois. »

Elle murmura, « Oui, je comprends », puis s'essuya maladroitement les yeux. « Est-ce que vous croyez que le professeur Rogue accepterait de me parler ? Je crois qu'il peut comprendre et qu'il saurait me guider. »

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage du vieil homme.

« Toujours une longueur d'avance, comme d'habitude, Miss Granger ! J'en ai déjà longuement parlé avec Severus. Ca n'a pas été facile de le convaincre, mais si vous le souhaitez, il accepte de s'occuper de vous. Mais attention ! Avant, je veux que vous soyez consciente de ce que ça implique vraiment. Ce n'est pas un simple cours ni un entraînement. C'est une véritable initiation, qui vous changera profondément. »

Hochant la tête, Hermione regarda le sorcier récupérer ses souvenirs dans la pensine. Il attrapa ensuite plusieurs fioles de verre, avant de disposer les filaments qu'elles contenaient dans la cuve de pierre. Tout en travaillant, il reprit, « Severus a accepté de me confier ces souvenirs pour que vous puissiez comprendre de quoi il retourne. Je ne vous accompagnerai pas, cette fois-ci, mais je répondrai à vos questions à votre retour.»

S'essuyant les yeux une dernière fois, la sorcière acquiesça avant de plonger dans les souvenirs.

***

Elle se trouvait dans une chambre inconnue, très spacieuse mais sans fenêtre. Les murs en pierre pouvaient être ceux du château. Le lit à baldaquin évoquait d'ailleurs ceux des dortoirs de Poudlard, mis à part qu'il était bien plus grand et recouvert d'un édredon couleur crème, assorti aux tentures. Des livres étaient empilés sur la table de chevet, Quelques étagères croulaient sous les ouvrages. La lumière du feu créait des ombres et donnait un ton mystérieux au décor.

Assis dans un petit fauteuil bleu foncé, le directeur observait Rogue verrouiller la porte de la pièce et bloquer la cheminette. Il avait changé, réalisa Hermione. Le maître de potion ne paraissait toujours pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années, mais son expression avait acquis cet immobilisme qu'elle lui connaissait. Ses vêtements étaient devenus la carapace noire qu'il ne quittait plus. C'était comme s'il avait vieilli d'un coup. La différence avec le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu quelques minutes auparavant devint saisissante quand il parla. Il avait acquis ce masque de froideur et de détachement, cette absence d'émotion dans la voix.

« Nous avons fait tout ce qui était possible en si peu de temps, Albus. Mais ils ont laissé la possibilités pour d'autres visites. »

« Bien. Nous ne pouvions pas invoquer des blessures liées à un accident de chaudron en classe pendant beaucoup plus longtemps. »

Le ton grave du directeur se fit un peu plus hésitant.

« Vous voulez bien me montrer, mon garçon ? »

Rogue acquiesça et s'avança jusqu'au tapis épais situé entre le directeur et le grand lit. La cheminée éclairait un côté de son visage. Sans un mot, il commença à se défaire de ses volumineuses robes d'enseignant. Il les plia avec des gestes précis, avant de se tourner pour les poser sur le lit.

Hermione était fascinée par le lourd tissu et s'approcha pour le voir de plus près. Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention avant, mais maintenant, le fait l'intriguait : comment Rogue faisait-il tourbillonner ce tissu dense et épais. L'étoffe semblait douée d'une vie propre quand son propriétaire arpentait les couloirs au pas de charge.

Mais tout près d'elle, Rogue avait approché ses mains du col rigide qu'il portait, et la sorcière se retrouva à fixer les longs doigts ouvrir lentement, l'un après l'autre, tous les petits boutons noirs. Tout aussi lentement, il déboutonna ses poignets, puis ôta sa redingote. Elle fut pliée soigneusement et déposée sur le lit à côté des robes.

La blancheur de sa chemise de lin rendait le sorcier encore plus pâle que le noir qu'il portait habituellement. Les ombres du feu dansaient sur son visage vide d'expression.

Il glissa un index dans les plis de la cravate qui fermait son col haut et défit le nœud. Avec la même économie de gestes, le foulard immaculé rejoignit les autres pièces de vêtement.

Hermione aperçut quelque chose, dans l'entrebâillement du col. Plus foncé qu'une ombre, bizarrement placé. Les sourcils froncés, elle scruta la moindre parcelle de peau blanche qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure que le maître de potion défaisait les boutons de sa chemise.

Sidérée, elle ne put détacher les yeux de son torse, quand elle compris. Elle ne vit pas vraiment l'homme déposer sa chemise sur le lit, ni ôter le reste de son habit. Elle ne pouvait que fixer le tatouage qui était dévoilé en même temps que les vêtements disparaissaient.

Elle cligna des yeux quand Rogue s'immobilisa, entièrement nu, présentant son dos au vieux sorcier.

« Incroyable ! »

Le commentaire d'Albus reflétait la pensée de la jeune femme. Ils s'approchèrent en même temps, fascinés par le dessin complexe qui s'étirait sur la peau du jeune homme.

Deux animaux luttaient, leurs corps emmêlés sur fond de décor végétal et de rochers. Le style semblait oriental, sans pour autant recouvrir la peau en totalité. Il restait des espaces vides entre les combattants. Un serpent et un dragon ? Ou était-ce un oiseau ? Ils s'étiraient tout autour du dos et de la poitrine du sorcier, rampaient jusque sur ses bras et ses cuisses. Leurs gueules face à face, pleines de crocs et de flammes, leurs yeux brillants ; la lumière de la cheminée les rendait presque vivants.

Albus murmura, « Le serpent aux yeux rouges et l'oiseau de feu ». Il suivait le dessin du regard en tournant lentement autour de Rogue avant de souligner du doigt un élément végétal.

« Un lys*. Bien sûr… Le lierre. Le pouvoir de la magie, qui entoure tout… Le serpent écrase le blé. Les moldus… Jusquiame et saule. Oui. »

Le vieux sorcier se redressa, interrogateur.

« De la rue, Severus ? »

« Le paradoxe. Un mal pour un plus grand bien. Celle qui sauve l'honneur des femmes non mariées en supprimant leur enfant. Celui qui tue des innocents pour faire tomber un fou. »

Hermione observait les couleurs du tatouage, si vibrantes à certains endroits que les yeux du serpent semblaient luire, ternes ailleurs, comme si elles avaient été absorbées par la peau d'albâtre. Et surtout, elle remarqua en frissonnant les nombreuses cicatrices qui étaient artistiquement intégrées au dessin, comme si le tatoueur avait placé son œuvre de telle sorte que la chair soulignait son trait, lui donnait plus de relief. Elle sentit un élan de compassion pour le sorcier, n'osant imaginer ce qui avait pu laisser tant de traces sur son corps.

En tournant elle aussi autour de lui, elle découvrir que le tatouage remontait nettement sur son cou. Une tige de lierre s'enroulait jusqu'à sa carotide. C'est cette ombre qu'elle avait discerné tout à l'heure. Elle chercha les racines de la plante, suivant son trajet du bout du doigt, jusqu'à la Marque des Ténèbres. Qu'avait dit Dumbledore ? Le pouvoir de la magie ? Elle secoua la tête, cherchant une autre source de puissance. Le directeur l'avait devancée et souriait.

« Vous voyez, mon garçon. Regardez, le rosier au-dessus de votre cœur, avec une fleur en bouton. C'est là qu'est la source de votre pouvoir le plus grand.»

Considérant l'ampleur du dessin, la sorcière compris pourquoi le maître de potion se cachait sous des vêtements couvrants quelle que soit la saison. Elle n'avais jamais rien soupçonné. Tout à coup, ce souvenir se brouilla et elle changea de décor.

***

Dans la partie de l'infirmerie réservée aux professeurs, une jeune madame Pomfresh emportait un plateau avec quelques fioles de potion. Une grosse citrouille évidée trônait sur un coin de table, illuminant l'espace d'une lumière chaude. Albus se pencha vers son professeur, allongé sur un lit et demanda, « Est-ce que quelque chose a changé, Severus ? »

Celui-ci se redressa et entreprit d'enlever sa chemise. L'estafilade rouge qui zébrait son dos décapitait presque le serpent. Elle barrait cruellement la fleur de lys qui se trouvait non loin. La Marque des Ténèbres semblait beaucoup moins présente, mais le rameau de lierre qui en partait ne s'était que légèrement estompé.

Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule tatouée. Assis au bord du lit, Rogue laissait ses cheveux tomber devant son visage.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Lily, mon garçon. Maintenant il faut réfléchir à ce que tout ceci signifie. Pour l'instant, reposez-vous. Nous allons emmener le jeune Harry en lieu sûr. »

Le directeur fronça les sourcils avant que le souvenir ne change de nouveau.

***

« Maître Horyuko**, Madame veuve Sei. »

Hermione se sentait un peu désorientée. Le Rogue qui s'inclinait était redevenu un jeune homme à l'air anxieux. Aucune trace de tatouage n'apparaissait sous la simple chemise noire au col ouvert, qu'il portait sous une cape légère. Chose rare, sa poitrine s'ornait d'un pendentif simple. Un traducteur universel magique, raisonna Hermione.

L'origine asiatique des deux autres personnages était manifeste. Japonais, d'après leurs kimonos. D'ailleurs, l'architecture épurée du jardin de sable, la haie de bambous et le petit pavillon aux murs translucides évoquaient nettement un pavillon de thé.

L'homme assis sur le parvis de bois semblait avoir une bonne quarantaine d'années, mais Hermione sentit qu'il ne fallait sûrement pas se fier aux apparence. En kimono court de travail, bleu indigo, le front ceint d'un linge, il posa son long pinceau dans un pot de bambou, écarta d'un geste une esquisse et posa les mains sur ses cuisses.

Severus poursuivi son introduction.

« Mon maître, Albus Dumbledore, m'envoie. Horiyoshi Sensei lui a vanté la précision et la force de votre trait, et il semble que vos talents nous seraient profitables. »

L'homme considéra longuement le jeune sorcier, étrécit les yeux et hocha sèchement la tête en grognant. Il se leva et se dirigea à l'intérieur. Sans jamais lever les yeux, l'austère femme, vêtue de noir, fit signe à Rogue de suivre l'artisan.

Hermione écouta les discussions entre les deux hommes, assis sur les tatamis. La femme, entre deux âges, préparait du thé avec des gestes précis, tandis que Rogue expliquait avec une étonnante sincérité, la situation des sorciers en Grande-Bretagne, qu'il était espion et qu'il devait apprendre à maîtriser la douleur et à se contrôler. Le tatoueur ne l'interrompait que par un hochement de tête brusque ou un grognement de temps en temps.

Après un moment de réflexion, l'artisan parla enfin.

« Je vais vous aider. »

* * *

* En anglais, Lily est un prénom mais désigne aussi un lys.

** modification du nom d'un des tatoueurs japonais les plus connus.

Au départ, le tatouage (Irezumi/Tebori) était au Japon une façon de marquer les criminels et un signe d'exclusion. Il était aussi utilisé chez certaines prostituées pour se mettre en valeur.

Je me souvenais d'un film, passé à la télé il y a très longtemps, dont j'avais juste lu le résumé, et qui m'a donné l'idée de la méthode de tatouage. En recherchant longuement, j'ai retrouvé le titre : Irezumi 1982 Yoichi Takabayashi


	2. Chapter 2 : tatouage

Rien ne m'appartient à part les idées bizarres, je n'y gagne que vos reviews**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : tatouage**

Maître Horyuko expliqua la magie de son art.

« Pendant l'irezumi, le tatoueur injecte la magie sous la peau. La transe le fait entrer en communication avec les Kamis, les esprits. Ce sont eux qui s'emparent de son corps et guident son geste. Le dessin final est ainsi le reflet de la réalité de l'univers dans son ensemble, et pas seulement de ce que nous en percevons. C'est pour cela qu'il est prophétique.

La piqûre des aiguilles stimule le ch'i, l'énergie vitale et magique, et réarrange son flux. Le processus du tatouage est long et les hommes en sortent changés. Souvent plus forts physiquement, simplement, mais le tatoueur peut orienter le résultat final.

Il existe en plus un sort, rarement utilisé, qui conviendrait à votre demande. Le ch'i est détourné afin d'assourdir les émotions du sorcier. Le ch'i, qui est chaud, ou tempéré, est rendu froid. Presque plus rien ne peut émouvoir l'homme qui le subit. Il traverse la vie comme un fantôme. »

L'artisan hocha la tête sombrement.

« Le contrôle de la douleur physique nécessite encore plus. Il faut dompter le corps, l'assaillir de sensations contradictoires pour qu'il capitule et supporte plus. Pour détruire les ressentis.»

En soupirant le japonais regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux.

« Peu ont survécu à ce rituel. Tous ont été changés. Votre maître demande beaucoup. »

Rogue n'avait pas bougé. Glacée par ces paroles, Hermione voyait un homme désabusé, prêt à mourir si sa vie ne servait à rien d'autre.

« J'ai perdu ma raison de vivre, les émotions m'empêchent de venger celle que j'aimais et mon seul espoir est de résister suffisamment à l'endoloris pour que mon existence soit utile. Faites-le. »

L'homme hocha de nouveau la tête sèchement.

« C'est votre choix. Mais sachez qu'une fois commencé, le rituel doit aller jusqu'au bout. Même si c'est sur votre cadavre. »

Les images se mirent à défiler en accéléré. Hermione s'assit, prise de vertige. Elle observa Rogue rester seul, assis sans bouger toute la nuit dans la même pièce. Puis au matin la veuve et le tatoueur sortir leurs baguettes et chorégraphier un rituel complexe : le chant du tatoueur qui perce la peau les yeux dans le vague, les sorts de la veuve sur le jeune homme nu, tantôt souffrance extrême, tantôt extase, parfois les deux mêlés. Les bras de la femme, tatouée aussi, qui emprisonnent le corps pâle dans une étreinte pervertie.

Les yeux de la sorcière finirent quitter les travail de l'artisan pour ne plus lâcher le jeune homme. Son visage torturé, son corps qui se tord sous les assauts, les perles de sang qui apparaissent sur sa peau, ses mâchoires serrées qui bientôt n'essayent même plus de retenir les cris. La sueur qui illumine ses pommettes, ses cheveux collés à son front, ses yeux fiévreux. Ses hurlements qui se transforment avec les heures en supplications, puis en gémissements rauques. Hermione devine sa gorge sèche, les larmes qui se mêlent à la sueur. Sans répit, lumière et obscurité se relaient, puis le corps abdique et cesse de lutter. Le silence envahit la pièce. Les yeux noirs se vident d'expression. Le corps tremble, les yeux restent fixes, la bouche fermée, alors que le tatoueur continue son ouvrage.

La sorcière sentait l'angoisse serrer sa poitrine et monter dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure qu'elle assistait à la descente aux enfers du sorcier. Pourtant elle resta immobile, pétrifiée, au bord de la nausée.

Brutalement, le temps reprit son cours normal. Le tatoueur émergea de sa transe. La femme s'écarta du corps du jeune homme et se détourna pour se rhabiller. Sur les tatamis, Rogue resta immobile, allongé sur le ventre, le regard vide.

« Que les Dieux l'aident à retrouver le chemin, si tel est le mieux pour lui. »

Avec ces paroles et un bref salut, le tatoueur et la femme sortirent.

Tirée de sa stupeur, Hermione regarda plus précisément son futur professeur. Elle avait oublié toute notion du tatouage, tellement concentrée sur les effets physiques effroyables du rituel. Maintenant, elle pouvait voir le dessin sur la peau torturée. Les couleurs étaient faussées, la chair trop rouge pour les faire apparaître clairement, mais les traits étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait déjà vus. Un éclat doré semblait se mouvoir dans le dessin, serpentant sous l'épiderme. _Le ch'i qui change son trajet, _pensa-t-elle.

Sans cette légère ondulation, on aurait pu penser que le sorcier n'avait pas survécu. Hermione ravala sa salive, sans que cela soulage le moins du monde sa nausée ni la sensation glacée au creux de son estomac.

Certains espaces du tatouage semblaient bien vides. _Il reste de la place pour d'autres sessions_, se rappela-t-elle avec un hoquet d'horreur.

* * *

Ce n'était pas forcément supposé être si sombre ni violent, mais la muse a parlé... La suite est en cours, mais je reste fidèle à mon planning totalement aléatoire.


End file.
